


藤丸立香的禁欲宣言（二）

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	藤丸立香的禁欲宣言（二）

从结果上来说，计划成功了。  
“因为稍微需要点血之泪石，所以在没收集完需要的数量之前就不会回来”，做出了如此的宣言之后便去了美国特异点。敌方是以Archer为首的上三骑，目的地又是美国特异点，总之就编成了以斯卡哈和伊丽莎白为中心，助战是南丁格尔的队伍。是吉尔伽美什或是奥兹曼迪亚斯完全侵入不了的，完美的布阵。有一种女子会的一起出去组队露营生活的感觉。而且还有斯卡哈这种野外生存能力极强的人在，又热闹又很好玩。而且在此之上，血之泪石的掉率太差，足足花了一周时间。看着平时都会死着一张脸的立香却因为这个心情变得很好，周围人不少都感到很惊讶。  
计划成功之后十分满意的立香，又把同样的作战照搬进了新宿特异点。魔术髓液和血之泪石头一样是掉率勉强不坏，因为大量需要因此必须耗费很多时间的素材。只不过，就这么带着Lancer中心的助战去新宿实在勉强，而且也必须得先尽快回一次迦勒底才行。  
如果Lancer不行的话，就组集其他职阶的队伍好了——立香这么想着，但很快就被达芬奇阻止了。  
“你还没有休息吧。”她这么说道。  
虽然反驳了“我有在那边休息啊”之类的话，但又被说了“在灵子转移的时候休息和在迦勒底的休息是不一样的”。  
立香就这样被留在了迦勒底。  
给童谣和小贞德讲故事，和玛丽与莫扎特享受下午茶时间，和马修在房间里闲聊，过着如此的平稳日常。自己所寻求的，大概就是这样“健全”的日常吧，现在的立香感到非常的心满意足。  
至于那两位王，已经有半个月左右的时间没有遇到了。当初的作战虽然算是成功了，但是被他们俩强拉走的可能性还是考虑到的，因此都尽量不会一个人独处，轮流在各个从者的房间里徘徊。一切都如她所愿。但不知道为什么，莫名地感到很寂寞。可能是平时和他们走得太近，哪里被影响了吧。  
只是回到了他们俩没有来迦勒底之前的生活而已。立香一边对自己这么说着，今晚也钻进了自己的被窝里。  
立香的房间的床是迦勒底配备的普通单人床，虽然那一个人睡足够宽敞，但和两个成年男人一起的话就非常窄。  
而且最重要的是，这个房间会有各种各样的从者前来探访，因此他们俩也没有把那张存在感过于强的巨大的床搬到这里来。  
在这个房间里，立香是“大家的Master”——无论是奥兹曼迪亚斯还是吉尔伽美什，都没有对这件事发表异议——虽然是两个暴君，但也并不至于是不能沟通的家伙。  
总之首先得把事情好好地给他们讲清楚吧。立香在睡前如此反复地思考着。如果诚恳地和他们说的话，他们搞不好也会听吧。被他们用那样强硬的手段做爱，并不是他们的问题，而是立香自己的问题。因为没有自信去拒绝他们的触碰，立香的身体才会好像认知到谁是自己的主人一样去，随着他们的心意变得淫乱起来。只要回忆起那种甘美感，身体就瞬间沉沦下去开始颤抖起来。无论怎么样都控制不住这种反应的立香紧紧地抱住了自己。  
但不管怎么告诉自己“不可以”，脑子里还是会不断冒出他们手的动作，蛇头的感触，身体被征服时的火热感。耳朵的深处出现了他们声音的幻听，和战斗中不同，是只会在私房之中的，濡湿而色气的舔弄声。立香将脸埋进枕头之中，深呼吸了一口气。下腹部传来的筋挛感诉说着她现在身体的寂寞。  
立香偷偷将手伸进了自己的“那里”。虽然之前被那两个人强迫做过，但自己自愿这么做还是第一次——因为在这之前对她来说是没有必要的行为。明明没有任何人看到，她还是不受控制地感到羞耻了起来。  
虽然已经摸到了底裤了上面，但那里并没有像往常一样变湿。明明被他们强行扯下底裤的时候，总是会被浸湿的。不过隔着布料摩擦了几次还是感到了湿意。在逐渐感到舒服起来的同时，身体也放松了下来。慢慢地用手指上下触碰的，用心地去感受。无论是奥兹曼迪亚斯还是吉尔伽美什，都没有这么温柔地对她做过。主要一做起来，就会各种为难立香，以让她无法保持理智为目的欺负她。立香也偶尔会想要这种温柔又体贴的性爱，而不是全都是强硬逼迫她接受的快乐。  
渐渐地腰也开始颤抖起来，摩擦着床单。缓缓地讲指尖滑进底裤，随着感觉按上了花芽，轻微的快感穿透了全身。很舒服。她渐渐加速了手上自慰的动作，闭上了眼睛，将左手的指甲塞进了嘴里咬着，大腿紧紧夹在了一起。  
“唔、嗯嗯——”  
身体瞬间脱力了下来，立香深深地吐出了一口气。温和的快感让她的心情变得舒畅。十分满足的感觉。身体像是泡了个舒舒服服的澡一样轻松，她打算就这样直接睡觉了。  
——你不是这种程度就能满足的女人吧？  
她“啪”地睁开了眼睛。在听到这样声音的同时虽然本能滴堵住了耳朵，但房间里没有任何人在。但她的确是听到了，那种几乎要触碰到两边耳朵的距离的低语声，胎毛都要倒立的感觉依旧残留着。  
然后——  
“为什么……”  
立香现在十分底想要哭出来。小穴里有什么溢了出来浸湿了底裤。刚才的那种满足感语是轻松感豆瞬间不知道去哪了。现在支配立香的，是极强的饥饿感。  
几乎不敢相信的自己的身体，立香连忙冲向了浴室。如果用冷水冲洗身体的话，现在这种燥热感一定会消失吧。但虽然这么想着，淋浴冲洗到肌肤上的时候却是变得更加想要了，身体想要得发痛。  
被快感折磨着得立香，无助地抱着自己的身体坐在浴室的地板上。立香体会过和现在的状况差不多的感觉——以前被吉尔伽美什半哄半骗着喝下媚药时就是这样的。那个时候的她彻底失去了理性，因为身体的痛苦恳求着两人，贪求着他们给予自己的快乐。但是现在的她，明明还有理智，却还是如此可渴望着快乐。必须要找人帮助，这样的自己完全不知道。就这样放置着淋满冷水的身体，立香僵在原地一动不动了。

—-

深夜的走廊没有一个人影。即使是管制室施行的是24小时观测迦勒底斯的体制，但于此无关的居住区域还是陷入了睡梦之中。濡湿的头发不断滴水到他身着的睡裙与底下的地板上。在寂静到连这样的水滴生都能听到的走廊里，立香的脚步声自然是更为慎重。虽然是平时走了无数次几乎是不存在的距离，今天却是格外的远。这段变长的距离让立香心虚万千，但比起焦躁，想要反抗各种凌乱的复杂想法，现在还是要尽快给这段关系作出了断比较重要。  
然而当她走到房间门口的时候，却又不敢敲门了。因为距离更近所以来到了奥兹曼迪亚斯居所的门口，保持着握起拳头身体前倾的敲门姿势，手却完全动不了。明明小穴里已经充满了期待滴出了淫水，但因为羞耻心的原因还是在拼命拒绝着。她饥渴的子宫不断催促着她，像被针扎一样地疼痛着，让她赶紧把手给扣下去。实在是无法逃脱这种痛苦感，终于，她敲下了门。  
昏暗的房门朝立香打开了一条缝隙。啊啊、打开了啊。像是在梦游一样，拖着逐渐燥热起来的身体就这样往里面走去。在幽暗的灯光之下，奥兹曼迪亚斯坐在王座之上，然后另一边的大床上吉尔伽美什也在——看上去已经等了她自投罗网很久了。  
“不是早就说过了吗，你这家伙已经是普通的快感无法满足的人了。”  
“比起自慰什么的，还是回到我们的身边更好吗。”  
被吉尔伽美什的话说得脸通红了起来。他们什么都看透了。无论是立香的决意，她的计谋与纠葛，身体的痛苦，全部都在他们的掌握之中。  
“是想着什么自慰的呢？嗯？”  
“都是王你们的错啦！”  
两个王毫不介意地接受了立香那大声的抱怨，嘴角微微地扬起。  
“这不是理所当然的吗！这可是王亲力亲为，而且还是两个王对你同时施加得恩典，还是从最初开始就调教你的啊！这份荣誉，给予你这种草民实在是太出格了，不过因为你是过于引起余兴趣的人类嘛，就特别准了。为此感到光荣吧！”  
“哈、你这家伙早就已经是王的所有物了哦。虽然抵抗起来也挺让人愉悦的，不过还是适可而止率直一点比较好啊，杂种。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯从背后将立香抱住，在她的耳边吹出一口气。吉尔伽美什拉起她刻有令咒的那只手，将手指含入嘴中吮吸着。阔别多日再次感受到他们的体温，浸透在他们那锐利的目光之中，立香无论是决意还是理性都瞬间消失了。  
“来，告诉余你到底想要的是什么。王是很宽容的，今天晚上就准许你说出来了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯的手，从立香的睡裙底下逐渐往大腿抚摸上去，自己摸的时候并没有什么感觉，但被他们俩触碰的时候身体却开始燥热了起来。立香低下头闭上了眼睛，最后还是无法对他们作出割舍，只能这样保留最后的自尊心。  
“想要…变得舒服起来。”  
立香偷偷睁开眼睛时，两个王正对着她浮现出笑容。他们看着她的眼神，是男人对“女人”所露出的，被这种目光看得颤抖的立香深刻地知道，现在的自己，即使是反悔也绝对无法抵抗他们了。

本来就已经是很兴奋的状态了，因此进入状态也更快了。很快睡裙和底裤就被褪掉丢在了地上。  
“明明什么都还没做，这不已经湿得不行了吗？”  
一边在立香的大腿内侧轻吻着，奥兹曼迪亚斯一边这样揶揄道，但她的嘴现在被从后面抱住她的吉尔伽美什给堵住了，不能作出反驳只能在发出意味不明的鼻音。  
“就这样不做前戏直接插进去也是可以的吧？”  
“嗯嗯！？嗯——！！”  
“喂！不要乱动，杂种。”  
正在想方设法甩开吉尔伽美什的时候，奥兹曼迪亚斯已经自说自话地将肉棒塞进立香的花缝里了，被溢出的蜜水浸泡着在阴唇之间上下戳动着的肉棒将立香的身体顶斜起来，连挣扎都做不到。刚才的自慰连这里都没有碰到。虽说还是在外面，在好久都没有触碰到的地方摩擦着，穴口也一缩一缩地流着口水蠢蠢欲动。立香无意识地将双腿向他张开了。  
“嗯……突然、这样…不行…”  
“唔嗯、不行吗？”  
即使这样说着奥兹曼迪亚斯的腰也没有停下来，立香的脑袋也被吉尔伽美什按在了他的胸上。一边抚摸着她的头发，一边轻声道着“真是个让人没办法的家伙啊。”，然后笑着抬起她的脸，看着她溢满眼泪的眸子。  
“是在担心明天的工作吗？都到这个地步了，还有着这样的余地啊。真是倔强啊。”  
心情不错的他将手伸出来揉捏起她的胸部，立香不由得用手捂住了嘴。不仅玩弄着整体，偶尔还会曲起手指恶趣味地抠弄着乳尖。  
“不过，你还是想要的吧。这个。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒慢悠悠地在蜜口外徘徊着，龟头慢慢地被张开的唇肉含进去，立香说着“不要不要”地摇起脑袋。  
如果要说想不想要的话，那一定是想要的。本来也就是因为这个才强忍着羞耻造访这个房间。但是要不做前戏就直接进来的话实在是不可能，他的东西太大了。快要融化了，想要被填满，明明想要做出这种诉求，但两人却像是故意让她无法思考一样地苛责她，让她除了喘息只能喘息。  
“这是贤明的判断啊。如果被插入的话，你这家伙肯定马上就会高潮的。”  
吉尔伽美什捏住立香的下颚，催促着她向下看。视线自然地往她正在被欺负的地方看了过去。已经不知道到底是谁的体液黏糊糊地浸泡着奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒，这份淫糜之色让她忍不住害羞闭上了眼睛。立香的小腹被吉尔伽美什所抚摸着，好像是要让她想起这里的什么东西一样。  
“太阳的东西，会破开你这没有做过前戏的狭窄腔穴，然后一点一点地往深处征服，最后到达你的子宫这里。”  
他宛如像对孩童讲故事一般轻声地说着，立香的头越来越热，什么都无法思考地颤抖着。  
只是听到吉尔伽美什的话身体便擅自有了反应，立香的眼睛不自觉地就睁开了。面对着奥兹曼迪亚斯那诱惑般的眼神，立香忍不住咬紧了那在穴口外刺激等待着侵犯他的欲望之物。虽然立香本人并没有察觉到，那双蜂蜜色的眼睛也已经快要融化了，理性也已经是风中烛火，配合着奥兹曼迪亚斯的动作，微微地抖动着腰。也不知道她头顶上面的两个男人正互相使着眼色，意识已经彻底被囚禁住了。  
“你这家伙不是很喜欢被侵犯子宫吗？虽然说着不要，腰却是颤抖着想要把那家伙的东西迎进去吧。然后就这样干到你的子宫里面，把你肚子射到膨胀的王之子种注入进去。当然，本王也会绝不手下留情地对你做同样的事的。”  
在吉尔伽美什说出这样的话的中途，他和奥兹曼迪亚斯同时都离开了立香的身体，侧在躺床上，对着立香缓缓说道。  
“不过，你这家伙不想要这种快乐了吧？不是说想要健全的生活之类的吗？”  
另一边的奥兹曼迪亚斯也点头附和了他的话，这次立香连哭都哭不出来了。  
的确好几次被推上绝顶之后怎么都无法停止高潮，这样的折磨她的身体负担不下来。如果不和他们做的话，第二天的身体状况会好相当多吧。就像立香所希望的那样。但话又说回来，这也简直是要活活难受死现在的立香。里面想高潮得不得了的穴肉，在还没有东西插入的情况下拼命收缩着。对这段时间一直处在禁欲状态的立香可以说是完全无法忍受。又酸又痛的腔内除非被到最深处都被填满，才会停止着这剧烈的燥热感。实在无法平静下来。  
“……进”  
“听不清啊。”  
“嗯……！”  
明明知道她在说什么却装作不知道的奥兹曼迪亚斯居高临下地睥睨着立香，意味不明地注视着她满溢着快感的瞳孔。只是这一点，就足够能煽动王的征服欲了。噗嗤地将龟头插进去又抽出来，反复着这样的动作，被穴内暴起的空虚感折磨得焦躁不安，朝他恳求道。  
“插进来……！”  
微弱的话语声瞬间转变为了呻吟。奥兹曼迪亚斯的肉棒直直地穿透了她的肉壁。立香的小穴比往常缩得还要紧，但却又本能地把他的东西全部吞了进去。面对这样剧烈的收缩感，男人的脸上浮现出了笑容。  
“哈、仅仅只是插入就高潮了吗！”  
“啊、不…这样、啊啊……！”  
“这不就和本王说的一样吗！是个没忍耐力的家伙啊！”  
揶揄地吐出一口气的吉尔伽美什，重重地向上弹了一下立香的乳尖。立香的身体不住地颤抖着，吉尔伽美什一边用轻蔑的语调说着“这样又去了一次啊”，脸上一边浮现出了嗜虐的愉悦表情。  
“不是很值得怜爱吗。原来你这家伙这么想要余啊。准了。尽情地在余的身下发狂吧！”  
肉棒一下子便撞到了最深处。让人无法言喻难以承受的剧烈动作，让立香除了“快乐”以外什么都不知道了。之前空虚的地方如今尽是被全部填满的愉悦。为了孕育孩子而存在的器官，也因为祈求着侵入者的子种而打开了入口。  
“噫、啊啊！不！啊、不要、不要了！”  
大腿被用力地折过来，几乎被从正上方至下地抽插。长时间禁欲的身体根本受不住这样的折腾，立香一边发出着平时都不会有的呻吟，一边不自觉地摇动着腰部。这样的痴态，让奥兹曼迪亚斯和吉尔伽美什都变得十分愉快。在这无论是谁都畏惧着的王的面前，放弃了自己初衷的少女，在这巨大的身份差之下露出了雌性的模样。如同他们希望的那样因他们的调教而成长着。  
吉尔伽美什把立香抓住床单的手给拽起来，让她握住自己的肉棒。用自己的手包裹住她的手，带领着她上下撸动了几次。沉溺在快感之中的立香，在吉尔伽美什的手松开的以后也没有停下动作条件反射地搓动着他的性器。明明以前连触碰都感到害怕，现在却在温柔地揉弄着龟头，按摩着柱身。  
“之后就会用这个带你上天堂的。”  
“还真是游刃有余啊，立香，余的东西就让你这么没劲吗？”  
“唔、啊？！”  
对准立香最敏感的地方，奥兹曼迪亚斯狠狠地戳弄了下去。肉棒在小穴内噗嗤噗嗤地用力抽插着。  
“呜！不行…不、不行、要去！”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯内射在了里面。身体痉挛着。被灌满的穴肉抽搐着达到了高潮。身体高高扬起的立香的瞳孔都失去了焦距。虽然身体全然脱力，但是手还是抓住吉尔伽美什的肉棒没有松开。吉尔伽美什红色的眸子怜爱地眯了起来。  
才刚刚高潮的立香，感受着软掉的肉棒从自己的身体中抽出去。无力地将手放在自己的肚子上，感受着深处奥兹曼迪亚斯满满射进去的精液。这样无意识的淫乱模样，让吉尔伽美什抽回了自己的肉棒，将立香的身体翻了个转。  
“王……？”  
抬高想要回头看她的腰部，对准还流着白浊和爱液的蜜壶就把肉棒给塞了进去。  
“啊…！”  
一口气就贯穿到了最里面。和刚才粗暴破开里面的奥兹曼迪亚斯不同，男人缓慢而悠闲地抽动着将立香的穴肉慢慢地扯出来一点又塞回去。这种像是揉抚着纠缠着他的淫乱肉壁的做法，好像是要把自己的味道沾染在她的体内。这种微妙感，让立香忍不住扭动去白色的屁股，主动吞食着他的肉棒。  
“喂，屁股不要摇啊。真是的，给本王好好记住本王的东西的味道啊。”  
吉尔伽美什“啪”地打向了立香的臀肉，虽然用力不大，但还是在上面留下了轻微的红色。  
“哈哈哈，刚才可是夹紧了啊。被打了反而还兴奋起来了吗，你这个淫乱的家伙。”

tbc


End file.
